My Favorite Time of the Day
by Athena Goddess of the Wise
Summary: One-shot Camp Half-Blood fluffs based on different times of the day.  Includes: Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, Peo, Nyssa/Will, Pollux/Miranda, Reyna/Leo, Hank, Thalico, Leo/Hazel.  I will take couple ideas, so leave one if you want, except no Luke/Annabeth.
1. 12:12 am

12:12 a.m.

"The fireworks are amazing."

"Yeah."

"Which, in an equal sense, makes the Hephaestus kids amazing."

"Yeah."

"Percy, what's wrong? All you've said for the entire firework show was 'Yeah'."

"Nothings wrong. Just, well, I'm a bit nervous."

"Why?"

"Just watch the fireworks."

With the next burst of fireworks, there was a message.

_Annabeth, will you marry your Seaweed Brain?_

"Oh, my gods."

"Well?"

"Yes. A million times yes."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how late the fireworks go on Camp Half-Blood, but in this story they go really late.<strong>


	2. 12:21 am

12:21 a.m.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Unnghhh."

"Hello, is this Katie Gardner speaking?"

"Yeshhh"

"But *gasp* that would mean she owns a phone, which would be against the rules."

"Whhho ish this?"

"This is Chiron."

"Travis? Is that you?"

"Ummm... No?"

"Travis Stoll, I'm going to strangle you. It's the middle of the night!"

"You wouldn't your just a peace loving daughter of Demeter. Plus, you love me way to much."

"Travis, I'm going to kill you."

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP_

The next day everyone wondered why Travis Stoll had a black eye.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise fluffs, and my second chapter doesn't include any. Oh well. I'll update when I get five reviews!<strong>


	3. 1:11 am

**Okay, so I know I just put that I would only update when I got five reviews, but this is to much fun to write!**

* * *

><p>1:11 a.m.<p>

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Ummm...Piper."

"Pipes? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to go on a walk even though I know its against the rules please don't tell Chiron and I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Wow, you need to breathe. Don't worry, I wont tell Chiron. And you didn't wake me up. I couldn't fall asleep either."

"Oh."

"Piper, now that i'm starting to get my memories back, I have to tell you something."

"Its about Reyna, isn't it."

"Well, yes."

"Its okay."

"Oh. So you wouldn't care if I still loved Reyna."

"No, I care. I just understand. Its like Percy and Annabeth."

"Actually, no. Its not. Reyna was never my friend. She just set her sights on me, and well, I decided, why not? It wasn't like I hated her."

"But you didn't-Don't love her?"

"No, Piper. I love someone else."

"Who?"

"Well, she's smart, beautiful, kind, unique-"

"She sounds... nice."

"She's you."

* * *

><p><strong>Cool thing about Reyna is we know NOTHING about her. So, she can be evil, or sweet.<strong>


	4. 2:22 am

**OOOKKKAAAYYY! This is another chapter about Piper, but it ain't about Jasper!**

* * *

><p>2:22 a.m.<p>

"Piper? What's wrong?"

"Go away, Leo."

"Fine, fine, I'll go away...and tell Chiron you're out of bed after hours."

"Leo, so are you. And besides, you'd have to leave this cabin to do so, and the harpies would get you."

"Oh. Darn it."

"..."

"So, will you tell me now why you're up?"

"Only if you tell me why you're up."

"You first."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You-Augh! Why are you always so immature!"

"It's one of my best qualities."

"More like your _only _good quality."

"Oh come on, you can't seriously not think I'm dashingly handsome, or superb with tools, or, whats it you call me? Annoying? Yeah, that's the word."

"If you think annoying is a good quality, than you're more deluded than I thought."

"So, Pipes, you're here because of Jason, right?"

"No! Why would you think that! And don't call me _Pipes_."

"Well, _Beauty Queen_, why I think you're here because of Jason. 1: You're in the Zeus cabin, 2: I have never seen Piper McLeon cry before, and 3: Jason left today."

"You're right. I-I _HATE _him. He LEFT me. For that _stupid, stupid _Apollo girl. And the worst part is I knew it was going to happen."

"I'm sorry, Piper. I know you love him."

"Loved. L-O-V-E-_D_."

"It'll be okay."

"Yeah. I know it will."

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"_And don't forget to call me Beauty Queen._"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, this is a... Liper, Leper, Leoper? Oh well. Its more of a friendship fluff that will grow into a romance.<strong>


	5. 3:33 pm

**Okay, this is for Daughter of Hypnos, who requested a Will/Nyssa story! Also, I am skipping to PM I may go back to AM but for now I am not.**

* * *

><p>3:33 p.m.<p>

"Hey, Nyssa."

"Go away, Solace. Can't you see I'm working?"

"I was just wondering if you'd like the honor of goin to the fireworks with a super hot guy."

"Is it you?"

"Yup."

"No thanks. I have dignity."

"Great, I'll see you th-Wait, did you say no?"

"I said no."

"Why?"

"One, you're a pig, and two, there are going to be no fireworks unless you leave me alone as I am currently busy MAKING them."

"Oh. So you'll go with me?"

"NO!"

"Please? Pretty pretty please? You do relise if you say yes I will stop bugging you?"

"Fine. On one condition."

"And that is?"

"If I absolutely hate it you will never speak to me again about things that do not affect the camp."

"Ummmm..."

"That's my final offer, and decide quick, becaue I have work to do."

"Deal."

Don't tell anyone, but on the inside, Nyssa was smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>since I do not know Nyssa and Will very well, I decided to make Nyssa a combination of Annabeth, Thalia, and Leo. I decided to make Will like his father.<strong>

**I hope you like it, Daughter of Hypnos! Congrats on making your own pairing! I will also be making a Chris/Clarrise, but it may take time.**


	6. 4:44 pm

4:44 p.m.

"Why won't these stupid grapes grow!"

"As a daughter of the goddess of agriculture, shouldn't you be able to just wave your hands and have them grow?"

"Who-oh, SHUT-UP Pollux." **(A/N I bet you thought it was a Tratie! But no its a Pollux/Miranda, which I totally made up)**

"Here." He waved his hands, and the grapes grew, "But seriously, how come you couldn't grow the grapes?"

"Um, no reason," she said, blushing scarlet red.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"I-I don't like grapes."

"Really? Why?"

"thm rmminmm mee ofmmm ymmm."

"That was comepletely inaudible."

"They remind me of you, okay? Happy?"

"And that's a bad thing...how?"

"Your'e the son of Dionysus."

"That's not the only reason why!" A voice yelled from the Demeter cabin.

"Shut it, Katie!"

"So what's this other reason you dislike me?"

"Who said something reminding me of you was bad?"

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheeck, and then ran inside her cabin, bolting the door shut.

"Did I really just do that?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, sorry how bad that was. I know that's an improbable pair, but I'm running out of ideas (Besides a Thalico and a ClarisseChris, which I'm working on) and wanted to do one on lesser known PJO characters, from both the books and FanFiction. But seriously, please! I'm begging you! Leave me some pairing ideas!**


	7. Happy Birthday, Percy: A AN

**Happy birthday Perseus Jackson! I hope you remember your birthday over at Roman Legion Camp...Would you be seventeen now? Yup, I think you would...Who knows, maybe soon you'll be with Annabeth...Well, technically, if everything works out in HOO you would be home before your seventeenth birthday...You know what, I'm straying from my point. Happy Birthday, Percy! May many more come (and you know, may you not get eaten by a Hellhound or something, because that would make many of your fans depressed.)**

**All who review any of my stories will recieve and enjoy some virtual blue birthday cake! Let's hope Tyson didn't help make it, or else it will be virtual blue _brick_ cake...**


	8. 5:55 pm

**Okay, first off, I'm sorry. I meant to upload this yesterday, for obvious reasons, but I *blushes ashamidly* forgot. I guess, better late then never, right?**

* * *

><p>5:55 p.m.<p>

"You don't remember me, do you."

"I-i, no. I remember your name. But that's it."

"Oh. You remember my name?"

"Besides my name, it's the only thing I remember."

"But you don't remember fighting Kronos...Your dip in the Styx...Your sixteenth birthday?"

"No-wait, I fought Kronos?"

"Yeah. You saved Olympus."

"Wow...well, I'd better be going."

"Ok. Hey, Seaweed Brain? Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."

_Happy one-year Anniversary, _she thought with a sob.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so now you see why I wanted to upload it yesterday. Oh well.<strong>


	9. 6:66 pm

6:66 p.m.

"...so should that's why think your dads statue should be the same height as Zeus's, but have his trident be one inch smaller than Zeus's master bolt."

"You're a dork."

"Shut up."

"Just stating facts."

"Yeah, but I'm a hot dork."

"Mmm hmmm. And you're my dork."

After that, there wasn't a lotof talking.


	10. 7:07 am

**7:07 a.m.**

"Stoll, you had better not be the one who stole my shovel! It was a gift from my mom!"

"Travis Stoll is a lot of things. A liar, a cheat, a false witness, a sore loser, a bad friend, a blamer, a flam flinger, I'm cheap, and I steals things, but I am NOT a thief*!"

"Travis, you sid you 'steals things'. That makes you a theif."

"So?"

"That cancels eachother out. If you steal things, you're a theif."

"Oh."

"So did you take my shovel?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>*That line was from THE LOONEY TOONES SHOW, (it may not be word for word), which is one of that funniest shows ever. It's on Cartoon Network, so go hook it up(another line from the show)!<strong>


	11. 8:08 am

**8:08 a.m.**

"He's beautiful."

"No, he's handsome."

"He has your hair."

"And your eyes."

"He has Thalia's nose."

"What should we name him?"

"How about...Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Baby Jasper..."

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, this is Piper and Jason. I've always thought their kid should be named Jasper. I mean, it <em>is <em>a real name!**


	12. 9:09 pm

**9:09 p.m.**

He found her crying on the steps of the Apollo cabin. He never expected her to be one to cry.

"What's wrong."

"Oh, nothing, just my boyfriend _dumped _me for that daughter of Aphrodite. She's not even Roman!"

"Well, hey! Now you have options! You could date that Bobby guy-"

"Yeah right."

"Or Frank."

"He's _younger _then me."

"Or..._me_."

"What?"

"Umm, nothing?"

"You said, 'or me'."

"Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh."

"In your dreams."

"Well, I guess I'll go take a nap, then." he took this as his cue to walk away.

Reyna snorted as he did.

"Maybe one day, Leo. Maybe one day."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, this is for <strong>Girl With No Account. **I must say, this ain't my favorite pairing, but it was fun to write!**

**And, **ForeverTheCritic, **no, I'm not a Jasper hater. Just because I also like Peo does not make me hate Jasper.**


	13. 10:01 am

**10:01 a.m.**

"We're kinda a wierd couple, you know."

"And why's that?"

"Well, I died eighty-ish years ago..."

"And I should have died fifteen years ago."

"Yeah..."

"Normals over rated."

* * *

><p><strong>K, just to let you know, this is Hazel and Frank now dubbed Hank, written in honor of tSoN. I actually finished tSoN late tuesday night, so sorry for how long it took to update!<strong>


	14. 11:11 am

**11:11 a.m.**

"Hey, Thalia."

"Huh? Oh, hi Nico. Shouldn't you, be in like, arvhery or something?"

"No, this is my _break."_

"Oh. So what do you want?"

"Always so kind and polite, aren't you?"

"Shut up, death breath, or I'll show you _polite."_

"Fine, fine. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday."

"What?"

"Well, Perce said today was your birthday. You're what, sixteen?"

"Twenty-something, actually."

"So glad you can narrow that down to twenty-_something. _I heard thats a really great age to be."

"I WILL kill you, you know."

"Ok, ok, I'll leave."

"..."

"..."

"Who said anthing about you leaving?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I haven't updated in ages. But here's a Thalico! I think <strong>Daughter of Hypnos** was the one who asked for this pairing so...here you go.  
>EDIT: It was NOT <strong>Daughter of Hypnos** who asked for this. SORRY **DoH**:( **

**Just pretend Thalia for some reason left the hunters. ****And yes, this is really Thalia's birthday.**

**Merry Christmas/Hannukah/Kwanzaa/whatever you clebrate!**


	15. 12:12 pm

**12:12 p.m.**

"Um…why are you staring at me like that? Am I really that hot?"

"You-you look exactly like Sammy Valdez."

"Who? I'm _Leo _Valdez."

"Oh, he was my old…he was my sort of boyfriend."

"Um…awkward?"

"Yeah. He's dead now."

"Really. Wow. Sorry about that."

"It's ok. He had a good, long life – or so I hear."

"A long life? But if he's dead, and was your boyfriend, how could he have a 'good, _long,_ life'?"

"I-it's a long story."

"I'd say we have a long time, seeing as we're flying in a boat to Rome."

"Oh, yeah."

"Sooo, you gonna tell me about your totally hot dead boyfriend?"

"You're funny. Just like Sammy."

"Thanks. I get that a lot. Well, the first part, not the last. And when I think about it, not THAT often. Usually it's 'annoying'."

Hazel laughed. "Well, you see, it all started a long time ago – and I do mean long…"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't support this pairing, but Readigrules512 asked for it, and I had sudden inspiration for it, so...voila!<strong>


End file.
